


All Through the Night, It's a Celebration

by annieapple24



Series: No Fight, Just Excitation [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Foursome, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roger is the mature one in the relationship?, Sex, Smut, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Roger had really been expecting a bigger change after Freddie and John got together for the first time. They were finally all with each other, but only as individuals. Roger wanted more. Roger wanted the four of them to date.Could be read as a one-shot, but would recommend reading No Fight, Just Excitation first.





	All Through the Night, It's a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I'm so sorry this took me so long. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I think it will do the job! This could technically count as the seventh chapter of No Fight, Just Excitation, except there's no fighting and I tried to write it so that it could be read as a stand alone fic. I really hope this ends up being worth the wait!
> 
> (Also, I just wanted to add that I have much more planned for this series! I have a bunch of ideas for little one shots in the universe I can write. But I'm always open to hear what y'all would like to read as well!)

Roger wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. If he thought things were going to change immediately, or maybe that they would talk about it together as a group. But really, after that afternoon, making tea in the kitchen with Brian while ignoring his shaky legs with the sounds of John and Freddie have sex for the first time in the background… nothing changed.

Well, some things did, of course. It was impossible for them not to. They were all officially having sex with each other. No longer was it just some of them, random pairings, sneaking into each other’s rooms at night or having quickies in studio bathrooms while the others were distracted. It was all of them. And though Roger was fairly certain Freddie was the only one who had slept with someone outside the group in quite some time, he was also willing to bet now that Freddie and John were having sex, Freddie would also stop looking for outside sources of… entertainment. Just like Roger had done when he realized that everything he could possibly need was right in front of him. 

Despite all of that, Roger couldn’t help but worry over the lack of change in their group dynamic. Sex, kissing, cuddling, buying each other stupid little presents at the store, cooking each other dinner and making each other tea, taking care of each other when they got sick and, most importantly, loving each other. If they had all of that, maybe Roger shouldn’t complain. He was happy with what they had. He was happy knowing he was a part of making Brian, Freddie, and John happy. But how could they not even talk about it? How could they continue acting like nothing had changed? Roger wasn’t even just excited about the sex (though it was something he thought about a lot… all the combinations they could try now). He was excited for all the possibilities, all the love they could share together.

They loved each other. It was obvious. Even after all the years, Roger still marvelled at how he had ended up living with three gorgeous men, playing in a band with them and their seemingly limitless talent, spending so much of his time with them enjoying their amazing friendship. He couldn’t help but feel loved when he was with them. When John played with his hair. When Brian massaged his hands. When Freddie kissed the tip of his nose so softly. 

And it was quite obvious how much the other three loved each other. Roger saw the way Brian and John liked to cuddle up with each other on the couch to watch a shitty sci-fi movie. He saw when Freddie hugged John and rubbed his back soothingly before a show, when Roger knew John was nothing but pure anxiety. He saw the way Brian and Freddie looked at each other with hearts in their eyes as they painted each others nails.

Roger considered himself the least romantic of them all. He loved the freedom of one night stands, even if he hadn’t had one in so long. Being able to have sex with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, no strings attached, no effort or responsibility. Roger had fallen in love with girls before, only to fall out of love just as quickly. Nothing had ever compared to the way he felt when he was with John, Brian, and Freddie, even before sex and love entered the equation. But it hadn’t stopped him from enjoying himself, not worrying about silly things like commitment or relationships. 

So, Roger couldn’t help but surprise himself when he was the one who decided things needed to change for real. That they needed to have a real conversation and talk about their real feelings. To decide what exactly they wanted to do about all of it. They had to do it, even if for nothing else than his own peace of mind. Because it was driving him nuts. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but Roger couldn’t help thinking of everything he had given up for them. Even if he had done so happily, willingly, and unprompted. He wanted more.

That was how Roger decided he needed to show the others that he was serious, right off the bat. If he was going to force them all to sit down and talk, he was going to be mature for once in his life and lead by example. Roger doesn’t know what they want. Would they even want to date, let alone be exclusive? But if they did, Roger wanted them to know he was ready and willing. Anything for them.

In preparation for the evening, Roger does everything he can think of. He asks his mom to cook them a nice dinner, not telling her any details except that he was trying to do something nice to surprise them, that he could hide in the back of the fridge to warm up for them later. He leaves practice early that day, pretending not to feel well, so that he could venture into the florist recommended to him by a friend. The nice woman working behind the counter helps Roger create a nice bouquet, somehow within Roger’s price range and still quite lovely to look at. Freesias for Freddie, daisies for John, and even some little sprigs of sweet smelling jasmine for Brian. He gets home and arranges everything, dinner in the oven, flowers and candles on the table, a favorite Beatles vinyl ready to play. He practices what he’s going to say over and over again in his head as he paces impatiently around the living room.

John was the first one home. It doesn’t take long for him to notice the flowers and candles, and John raises an eyebrow at Roger’s twitchiness. There was no point in trying to hide anything from John, especially as he started sniffing at the air and surely recognizing the scent of real food coming from the kitchen.

“I’ll tell you in a bit, but we have to wait for Bri and Fred,” Roger told John, forcing himself to sit on the couch and try to stay calm. They sat together waiting for the others, chatting about nothing and ignoring the elephant in the room.

It seems to take forever. Roger hopes that Freddie hadn’t convinced Brian to stop off at a pub or something. It’s agony waiting. Roger could see the curiosity burning in John’s eyes, but John stayed patient. And when Freddie and Brian finally walk through the door, Roger’s heart leaps up into his throat and he has to dig his nails into the couch cushions to keep from running and locking himself in the bathroom and talking himself out of the whole night he planned. 

Brian and Freddie greet them happily, stopping just as John did to do a double take at the table set up. And just watching them shrug off their jackets and take off their shoes, looking so soft and domestic Roger could cry, had Roger fighting off a wave of dizziness and nausea. Should he be so nervous? What if they didn’t want the things Roger wanted? What if he was wrong about everything?

Before the other two could even properly sit down, the words tumbled out of Roger’s mouth. 

“We need to talk.”

Which was the stupidest thing Roger could’ve said. Because “we need to talk” always meant something bad, and Roger didn’t want it to be a bad conversation.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Freddie, of course, asks as he sits on John’s other side on the small couch. Brian forgoes the open seat in the armchair in favor of sitting on the arm rest of the couch, pressing his thigh into Roger’s arm. His face conveys the same concern as Freddie’s question. 

Roger sighs at his own stupidity. “Yes, everything is fine. I swear.” He looks around at the others, completely forgetting every moment of planning he had done. Roger vaguely remembered wanting to eat first, to show them their flowers and play songs like “Eight Days A Week” and “All You Need Is Love”, even if it was a bit cheesy, and to do his best to properly woo the men first. “There’s dinner in the kitchen if you guys are hungry,” Roger managed to say.

It was quiet for a few moments, but Brian seemed to take pity on him. “Yeah, I’ve only had some crisps at practice today, I’m starved.”

They were all still looking at him worriedly, Roger could tell without even glancing in their direction, but he did manage to get them to the table. Freddie unsurprisingly was the first to realize what the flowers were, touching one of their petals softly, in wonder.

“Freesias! My favourite!”

Roger smiled, glad his efforts were already appreciated. “Yeah, the freesias are yours. Daisies for John, and jasmine for Brian.” 

John smiled back at him, seeming to relax a bit as he carefully pulled a daisy from the bouquet to sniff daintily. Brian, however, tipped his head questioningly.

“Why jasmine?” Brian asked. 

Roger had known Freddie’s favourite flowers were freesias, simply from knowing the man for so long. He had remembered a drunken conversation he had with John once, comparing John’s bright smile to pretty, white daisies. But Roger had had nothing to go on for Brian.

“They look like little stars,” Roger admitted. “And they smell good.” And that won Roger a smile so dazzling, he realized he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“I like them. They are beautiful. And I’ve always liked the scent of jasmine. Thank you, Roger,” Brian said with a smile as he took the bit of jasmine Freddie handed to him and inhaled deeply.

It was only the hope that one of them, or all of them, would come to hug or kiss Roger, the way he thought a significant other might when gifted with flowers, that made Roger wait. But the words were hanging off of the tip of his tongue, and when the others kept their distance, passing flowers around and only giving Roger happy grins (though Roger did appreciate those), he couldn’t help them tumbling out of his mouth.

“I want us to date. Officially. To be boyfriends.”

They all reacted differently. Freddie’s eyes seemed to pop out his head in shock at Roger’s declaration, his mouth opening just slightly and his fingers gripping the stem of one of the daisies much too tightly. Brian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his face pondering the way it did when he was introduced to a topic he knew little about or when he read an astronomy textbook. John’s face remained neutral, but his focus stayed on Roger, giving him his full attention, waiting to hear more before reacting accordingly.

“We haven’t really… talked about it yet. Since John and Freddie. But I think we should. To see what everyone wants or doesn’t want, ya know?” Roger thought he might pass out. He decided to sit down, having to walk past the others to do so. 

Brian moved with him, sitting to his right. John turned, too, but stayed standing, merely hunching over one of the chairs. He seemed comfortable enough at least, Roger thought. But Freddie didn’t move, apparently paralyzed with shock. 

“We can do that, Rog,” John said, nodding his head. “I’ve honestly been thinking about it, too.”

That was a bit of a relief. At least Roger wasn’t alone in wanting to talk about this. Whatever this was. 

Brian rested his elbows on the table to lean forward a little. “What exactly do you want to talk about?”

Roger’s eyes flicked up to where Freddie still had his back to them. At least Freddie was still breathing and hadn’t passed out just yet. Roger would wait a little bit longer to see if Freddie would come back to them on his own before doing anything just yet. Brian and John seemed to be on the same page. 

“I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things I guess. The things we’ve been doing.” Roger bit his lip hesitantly, bring one hand up to play with a lock of his hair. “I mean I’m not alone in thinking this, right? It’s not just sex. It’s more than that. We’re more than that.”

Brian’s brow creased deeper, but John seemed to understand what Roger meant. “I don’t think it was ever just sex for any of us,” John said. Brian and Roger nod, agreeing with that. It never could have been just sex. Not with them. Though Brian still seemed confused.

Roger tried to explain more, hoping Freddie could at least hear them and was attempting to process the conversation. “I wanted to be responsible about this. Mature.”

Roger smacked John on the arm when the other man laughed, flipping Brian off as he muttered “oh, well that’s a change.” If it were anyone else in the world, Roger probably would’ve been pissed, but he knew Brian and John weren’t being cruel. 

“I think it might be best to lay out what we all want and decide the best course of action from there,” Roger continued to explain. “And, I mean, I already said what I want. I want to date. To be boyfriends. We don’t necessarily need to be out to the public, but at least when we are with each other, you know? Does that make sense?”

It sounded so stupid to say out loud. They probably wouldn’t take Roger seriously. Who would want commitment-phobic Roger Taylor, who had slept with almost every groupie he could find around the world? Who would believe he really wanted something like this?

The horrible thoughts continued to race through Roger’s head. He subtly gripped one of his thighs tightly, trying to focus and ignore the anxiety washing over him. But when John reached over and grabbed Roger’s free hand, he couldn’t help but jump a bit in surprise. Roger knew he was too far into his own head at the moment. He was almost jealous of Freddie, standing still, not having to show his reactions. John’s hand grounded him slightly, enough to listen when John spoke.

“I’m glad you decided we should do this, Rog. We probably should’ve talked about it awhile ago. I can’t imagine how many fights we could’ve avoided if we had just gotten our heads out of our asses and had a mature conversation about what was going on,” John laughed, but the others were still caught in their various stages of panic and confusion. He cleared his throat nervously and continued. “I mean, I guess that’s my way of saying it’s the same for me? Even before Freddie and I… I guess I just figured that was where we were headed eventually?”

That made sense. It was around the time Brian and Freddie had sex for the first time at the farm that Roger himself realized there was no going back, only forward. Of course, it had been since his first time with John that he had started really picturing what it would be like to date his bandmates. Roger had realized that long ago how much he loved them all.

Roger felt John squeeze his hand, and smiled back. “I do think you’re right about not being public though. We may be fairly popular now, but I’m not so sure people would be alright with a scandal quite this big. And as much as I… care about all of you, I also care about Queen. And I know you all do too. Probably even more than I do,” John finished.

At some point while John had been speaking, Freddie had turned his body slightly. He still avoiding facing any of them directly, but made it quite clear to them that he was listening. John had tried flashing Freddie a smile, but hadn’t been able to angle himself right without dipping his body into a precarious position. They decided to continue allowing Freddie his space. Brian could go next.

As if knowing it was his turn, Brian leaned forward even more. His finger tapped worriedly over his lip. But he didn’t speak.

“Brian?” Roger asked softly, bringing up a hand to pull one of Brian’s away from the table. Now he was holding both John and Brian’s hands. He wished he could reach out to Freddie as well, though.

“I guess I’m just a bit confused,” Brian admitted, not bothered by Roger taking his hand. “I’m not entirely sure what you’re wanting to change? I mean, with everything we already do? Just last week I bought you some of that stupid fancy coffee and rubbed your feet because they were sore. Isn’t that the sort of thing boyfriends would do?”

Now utterly confused himself, Roger realized that he couldn’t quite put into words what the difference was. It had been one of the reasons Roger was so nervous about starting this conversation. It was stupid that he even needed anything to change.

John came to his rescue. “Yes, you’re right. It is what a boyfriend might do. But we’re not boyfriends yet. That’s the difference.” Well it sounded so fucking simple coming from John.

Brian seemed to consider this as well. “Oh.”

Roger decided to swallow his pride. Brian seemed receptive enough to the idea, if Roger could just do his best to explain what he really meant even if it also meant probably making an ass out of himself on the way. 

“Sometimes I look at one of you,” Roger said, “or all of you, honestly, and I think, ‘God, that’s what I want. That right there.’ I think about what it would be like to call you mine. My boyfriend. Someone I… care about. I mean, I love you guys, but I also…” There was a difference between loving each other as friends and being in love with each other. It was a line Roger hadn’t crossed yet (not counting Roger’s drunken confession to Brian, which toed the line somewhere). And though Roger knew for a fact how in love he was with all three of them, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to complicate an already complicated conversation with more declarations. 

Roger also couldn’t help but wonder if John had done the same thing when saying he cared about them earlier. 

“I think I understand,” Brian said, before Roger could decide if he should finish what he had started to say or not. “It does sound nice. Calling you mine. Especially if it means we can take each other on dates. Not that I want to make this public either, but I’m sure we could figure something out. And being more openly romantic with each other in private. Yes, that does sound nice.” Roger watched as the furrow between Brian’s eyebrows disappeared and a bright, excited smile appeared on his face. Brian was so beautiful when he smiled, and for whatever reason, the words were enough to cause Roger’s cheeks to heat a bit.

“Exactly,” John confirmed. “Dating would be fun.”

There was a bit of silence. Roger noticed Brian glancing at him nervously before looking away, and had an awful feeling he knew what was coming next. The other problem Roger had worried about, and had scared him off from asking the others about a relationship for so long. 

Brian’s thumb rubbed over Roger’s knuckles, but Roger wasn’t sure which one of them Brian was trying to reassure. “So, would this mean… just the four of us? No one outside the group?” Brian asked. He sounded both hopeful and unsure. Roger hated the fact that he was the reason for the latter.

“Yes,” Roger answered without hesitation. “If everyone else wants that, that is.”

John nods readily in agreement, but Brian bites his lip. “We don’t have to, Rog. We’ve been carrying on alright so far.”

Roger wished Freddie would hurry up and shake himself out of his funk. He was sure that Freddie would understand. Would know that it was finally time for Roger to quit his playboy ways, but also have full faith that Roger actually could do so. Because Freddie knew exactly what it was like. At least Roger had John nodding along beside him.

“Brian, I haven’t slept with anyone outside the group in almost a year,” Roger told him, not quite able to look Brian in the eyes. 

Brian’s grip on his hand tightened. Roger looked up to see Brian in confusion again. “You haven’t?”

“You didn’t notice?” John said before Roger could try to think of a response. “He hasn’t brought anyone back to the flat since before you and Freddie hooked up. And he stopped leaving parties with groupies like, months ago.”

And while Roger was still registering the shock on Brian’s face, Freddie suddenly whipped around, effectively proving he had been listening the whole time, and staring at Roger intensely. 

“You haven’t been sleeping with anyone else?” Freddie asked, his voice surprisingly soft compared to the fire in his eyes.

Roger wasn’t sure where exactly Freddie was going with this, but decided to answer honestly nevertheless. “No. I can’t even remember when it happened last. I think a quick hook up in the bathroom I couldn’t even go through with. After the last Japan tour.”

Freddie’s mouth tightened, and his hands were shaking at his sides. Roger wanted to reach out to him, but he was stuck between Brian and John. He also wasn’t sure if he would be welcome. 

“So, I’m the only one. For months. I’m the only one who…”

Roger’s heart sank. Freddie wasn’t angry with Roger. Freddie was angry with himself. “Fred, we don’t care about that.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Freddie snapped, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. “You’re not the one out sleeping with other people because you’re so goddamn stupid you can’t see what’s in front of you.”

“I mean, Rog is the blind one of the group,” John pointed out, attempting to lift the mood a bit. 

But Freddie wasn’t having it. “I’ve just been off slutting myself around while you three were making plans to date? Basically cheating on you. And I had no bloody idea.”

Brian sighed. “You didn’t cheat on us, Fred. We weren’t dating then.”

“And you haven’t slept with anyone else since we slept together, right?” John asked, a bit hesitantly in case he was wrong. 

“No, I haven’t. But even then,” Freddie shook his head sadly, “you all figured it out so much sooner than I did. It’s my fault it took so long. I made Brian and John wait because I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Roger did stand up then. He gave John and Brian’s hands each a squeeze before letting go and walking over to Freddie. Roger could tell Freddie still wanted some space, but also knew it wasn’t what Freddie needed. So he pushed Freddie closer to Brian, encouraged when John immediately moved around the table to join them. Roger wrapped his arms around Freddie, John and Brian each taking one of Freddie’s hands the way they had just been holding Roger’s.

“You are not an idiot,” Brian said, moving closer to rub his cheek against Freddie’s stomach like a cat. It was quite intimate, more than Roger had expected from Brian during such a serious moment. Freddie must’ve thought the same thing, because the action was enough to startle a tiny laugh from Freddie.

Roger chuckled too. “Well, maybe a bit of an idiot. But you’re our idiot.” With his front pressed up to Freddie’s back, Roger had to stand on his toes to reach far enough over Freddie’s shoulder to kiss his forehead.

“Even if we agreed with you, you certainly aren’t the only one to blame,” John pointed out. “I could’ve come to you at anytime about my feelings, instead of blowing up in jealousy. Brian could’ve too.” He was silent for a moment. “Holy shit. Is Roger the most mature person in this relationship?”

They all chuckled a bit at that. “Nonsense,” Freddie said.

“He’s just the horniest,” Brian laughed, moving his free hand up to stroke Roger’s arm.

Freddie agreed, “That’s much more believable.”

“Hey!” Roger pretended to be offended, but smiled. The tension was finally leaving the air. And the possibility of gaining three new boyfriends seemed to be steadily increasing with every minute.

John’s free hand was stroking through Brian’s curls and his shoulder was pressed against Roger’s. Brian still had his face pressed to Freddie’s stomach and had moved his free hand around to Roger’s waist, his thumb rubbing circles over Roger’s hipbone. Freddie pushed back a bit against Roger’s body, just to press their bodies against each other tighter. They were all connected.

“What do you want, Freddie?” Roger asked, pushing his nose against Freddie’s neck, hoping Freddie would understand Roger really wanted to know and wasn’t teasing him. They still needed to finish their conversation. 

Freddie, however, seemed a little calmer now. “I want it too. All of it. I just didn’t think that you would want it with me.”

“Of course we do,” Brian said at the same time John said, “Always, Freddie.” And from his position pressed so close against Freddie’s back, Roger could feel how shaky Freddie’s next few breaths were.

There was a moment where it sunk in for them all. “So is this it, then? Are we dating? All of us dating each other?” Roger asked, butterflies beginning to fill his stomach again, this time much more excited than nervous. 

“Yes, I believe so,” Freddie said, leaning his head back to rest against Roger’s shoulder. Roger happily used it as an opportunity to kiss Freddie. On the lips. Right in front of John and Brian. Because they were all boyfriends.

Roger heard John and Brian kiss each other, too, looking up just in time to see John pull away again. With a cheeky grin, Roger pushed Freddie away just far enough to be able to kiss John, pushing Freddie closer to Brian on his way. Oh yes, they were doing this. And when Roger was satisfied Brian and Freddie kissed, he ducked down to kiss Brian himself. It earned Roger a familiar exasperated eye roll before Brian accepted the kiss, and the feeling of Freddie leaning over him to kiss John. 

“Are we all going to kiss each other at the same time?” John joked when they had pulled away to look at each other.

Naturally, they tried it. And, unsurprisingly, it was quite awkward with lots of giggling and bumping of noses. Not fantastic in terms of kissing, but Roger was quite glad they had attempted it because at that moment his heart felt so full that he thought it might burst.

When they pulled away again, Brian chose to rest his chin on John’s shoulder and Freddie reversed his position with Roger, so now Freddie was the one holding him. It was comfortable.

“Does this mean we can eat now?” John asked out of nowhere, breaking the easy silence. 

Roger had completely forgotten the dinner keeping warm in the oven. His head shot up, almost hitting Freddie. “Oh, shit!” It caused the others to laugh again, but Roger couldn’t really be upset. He was too happy.

John helped Roger pull the heavy pans of his mother’s cooking out of the oven while Freddie grabbed the wine and Brian set the table. It was easy to fall into a comfortable bickering, who got to sit where, who got the biggest slice of what, whether or not John should stop drinking after only one glass of wine (the poor man was a sloppy drunk and was unanimously downvoted, but the rest agreed to stop after two glasses themselves, not knowing what might happen after dinner was over). 

But the best part for Roger was when John would laugh and Roger could see the little gap in his teeth and when Brian’s long legs bumped against his under the table and when Freddie would turn an innocent comment into a lewd innuendo, just for fun and just to make Brian and John roll their eyes or blush. Because every time it happened, Roger remembered how much he loved them all, remembered that they were his, officially. Once or twice Roger couldn’t help himself, and reached across the table to grab one of their hands to kiss their knuckles, just because he could. No one complained. 

When they had all finished eating, thanking Roger for the wonderful meal and making mental notes to thank his mother as well next time they saw her, and cleared away the dishes, Freddie suggested that they move to the living room. It was a good idea, and Roger managed to remember to turn on the record player on his way. It was never too late for romantic wooing. The others smiled at his choice, recognizing the boppy sounds of “Love Me Do” as it started to play. And though the others had filled all the space on the couch, Roger easily laid himself out in their laps, his head on John and his feet on Brian.

“Why do I always get your feet?” Brian asked, tickling Roger’s toes and guarding his own stomach and nether regions when Roger started to kick at him.

Roger stuck his tongue out in response and cuddled up to John. “John gets to play with my hair. You get to massage my feet. And Freddie…” Roger trailed off as he wiggled his hips suggestively over Freddie’s lap.

“Yes, dear?” Freddie asked, letting one of his hands moved to pet over Roger’s thigh.

Instead of responding, Roger was only able to squeak as Freddie’s hand went much higher than Roger had been expecting. He felt John snicker underneath his head. 

And then suddenly they were all touching Roger. Brian’s hand was sneaking under the ankle of his trousers to rub at his leg. John’s fingertips trailed over Roger’s neck, making him gasp. And Freddie, surely feeling the twitch in Roger’s pants at the feeling of all three of them touching him so intimately, had tucked his hand into the junction of Roger’s thigh, Freddie’s knuckles only a centimeter away from Roger’s crotch.

Roger’s eyes closed, losing himself in the touches. He hadn’t expected this to happen so soon. More talking, more romance, more convincing the others how fun a foursome could be. Clearly, there was no convincing needed. There was no way Roger was the horniest member of the band. He wasn’t the one acting perfectly innocent until they had Roger splayed out and vulnerable in their laps.

“Seriously, this is no fun,” Brian sighed, his hand disappearing from Roger’s ankle, frustrated with the tiny amount of skin he was able to touch under Roger’s tight trouser legs. “Move over, Fred.”

And Brian’s hand replaced Freddie’s between Roger’s legs, pressing up even farther, and trailing a single finger lightly over Roger’s rapidly hardening erection. Freddie’s hand was now pulling up Roger’s shirt, palm pressing over Roger’s stomach before moving up to Roger’s chest, teasing but not quite touching Roger’s nipples. 

Roger moaned loudly, his hips jerking. He kept his eyes closed, but could picture John’s wide smirk, Freddie’s dark eyes filled with lust, Brian biting at his lower lip as they teased Roger. “Fuck you guys. Holy shit.”

John, not to be left out from the fun, used his free hand to trace over Roger’s lips with his fingers, echoing the gentle teasing pace of the hand playing near Roger’s collar bone. Roger poked his tongue out, happy when John let him lick his fingers, bringing the tip of one into his mouth to suck lightly. Roger loved the sound of John’s groan and finally opened his eyes to see John watching him.

“You’re so amazing, Roger,” John said. “So beautiful and so smart. Helping us get our heads out of our asses so we can finally take care of you properly. You want that, right, sweetheart? You want us to take care of you?”

“Yes,” Roger moaned around John’s fingers, still trailing over his lips. “Want you guys. Make me feel good. Fuck, John.”

Roger could feel himself falling. Freddie, flexible bastard he was, had leaned over enough to mouth at Roger’s skin, dipping his tongue into the sensitive hollows at Roger’s hipbones and biting at the soft skin under his belly button. Brian was already unbuttoning Roger’s trousers, working them off, but frustratingly keeping Roger’s underwear on. His long fingers massaged Roger’s bare legs, working his way up, but now avoiding anything trapped under Roger’s pants. One of John’s hands moved to cup the back of Roger’s neck, pulling him up enough to join their lips, kissing Roger thoroughly.

Distantly, Roger could hear Brian’s voice. “There’s more space in the bedroom. Maybe Fred’s bed since it’s the largest.” But for all Roger’s lust-addled brain could tell, Brian might’ve been speaking another language.

When Brian and John pulled away from him and Freddie started to gently attempt to push Roger into a sitting position, Roger let out a loud, disapproving whine. He wasn’t even embarrassed about it. Roger didn’t want his boys to stop touching him.

“Come on, Roger. The faster you get up and get to the bedroom, the faster we are all naked,” Freddie pointed out. 

It was, actually, an excellent point. One that had Roger scrambling to his feet and hurrying in the direction of Freddie’s bedroom. He could hear the laughter from the others behind him, but he didn’t care. They had gotten Roger wound up, and now he was eager as hell to get started. Roger stripped off his shirt and pants on the way to Freddie’s room, going to lay himself out naked on Freddie’s bed but hesitated. He wasn’t sure exactly what the others wanted to do. What position they would want to be in for this. Roger stood in front of the bed instead, waiting for the others to join him.

They seemed to be walking extra slowly just to torture Roger. He wouldn’t really put it past any of them, especially Freddie. However, it is a little worth it when the others walk in and they all can’t help but to stare at Roger. Now, Roger was quite used to people staring at him, but it was quite the ego boost to watch three jaws drop in unison at the sight of his naked body.

Roger smirks a bit at the reaction, opening his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Freddie pressing their lips together. It was hard, and passionate, Freddie’s tongue trying to touch every inch of his mouth. They were both breathless when Freddie pulled away. Roger thought he would get a chance to pant for air, but was immediately pulled to Brian. Brian’s kiss was softer, but no less passionate. It was like they were claiming Roger. Showing him that he was theirs. Showing Roger exactly what was in store for him.

“You’re so beautiful, Rog,” Freddie whispered, kissing his shoulder. John, seeming to agree, came up to Roger’s other side to kiss his neck.

With a bit of effort, not really wanting to push Brian away, Roger came up for air again, squealing a bit when Brian’s head dived and without hesitation began sucking marks across Roger’s chest. Roger struggled to remember why he had pulled away to begin with. “Clothes,” he moaned out, drowning in the intensity of feeling three sets of hot lips on his skin. “Too many clothes. I shouldn’t be the only one naked.”

Freddie swiftly moved away to start stripping. John and Brian angled their heads to watch, obviously appreciating the view of Freddie’s legs and chest just as much as Roger. But after Freddie’s underwear was off and some obligatory arse groping had occurred, Freddie and Roger turned to Brian and John, still fully clothed, waiting to see who was next.

They both seemed a little hesitant. It would’ve been a bit strange if Roger had been alone with one of them, but it kind of made sense for them to be a little unsure with all four of them present. Roger didn’t mind. He moved to kiss John, first putting his hands on John’s cheeks and pulling him closer a bit roughly to show him how much Roger wanted him. Then he moved his hands down, slowly but surely working John’s shirt up and only stopping the kiss to pull the shirt off completely.

A bit belatedly, Roger realized he could hear the noises of Freddie doing the same thing for Brian off to the side. Roger started working on John’s neck as he started undoing the buttons of John’s trousers, keeping his face angled so that he could watch the Freddie stripping off Brian’s shirt and running his hands along Brian’s smooth skin. Roger knew John was watching the others too.

“They make quite a picture don’t they?” Roger whispered to John, momentarily gaining the attention of a blushing Brian.

“You all do. Fuck, you’re all amazing. I can’t believe this is happening,” John answered, stepping out of his trousers as Roger helped him. Roger agreed with him completely.

Deciding to leave John’s briefs on for the moment, Roger moved back to John’s lips, wrapping his arms around him. It reminded him a bit of their first time. The excitement and the nerves, the sparkling pleasure simply from the hot feeling of bare skin finally touching bare skin. John’s hands were on Roger’s arse now, fingers digging in a bit as he squeezed and swallowed Roger’s moans. The action pushed Roger’s cock against John’s, only the thin fabric of John’s briefs separating them. 

“Oh fuck, John. That’s so good,” Roger moaned, loving the feeling of John’s strong hands guiding them to rock their hips against each other at a nice pace. 

Roger would’ve babbled more, but he was distracted when he looked at the others and saw Brian jerking Freddie off, his mouth sucking dark shapes into Freddie’s skin. Brian, like John, was still in his underwear, but was obviously enjoying the feeling of Freddie’s nails scratching lightly down his back. Brian’s other hand was gripping Freddie’s hip tightly, thumb digging in the way Roger knew from experience drove Freddie wild. It rendered Roger completely speechless, and he could do nothing but moan at the sight and the feeling of pressing his own body against John.

It wasn’t enough to shut John up, though. “You like that, baby? You like watching our boyfriends get each other off while I make you feel good? Is this what you want?” Roger moaned again listening to John. Freddie was staring at them now, eyes hooded from the pleasure Brian’s hands were giving him, his own fingers pinching Brian’s nipples. It made Roger jerk his hips roughly into John, a bit too hard, but pleasurable nonetheless. “Or do you want more? This was your idea. Maybe we should say thank you, huh? Think you could take all three of us at once, sweetheart? Would you be good for us? Freddie could fuck your ass while I fuck your mouth and Brian can suck your pretty cock. He would probably come just from having your dick in his mouth.”

And fuck, John really needed to stop talking or Roger was going to shoot his load right there. Which would be quite a shame. 

Freddie seemed to have the same idea, however, making a series of groans that sounded almost painful before pushing Brian away gently and turning to press his mouth against John’s. It seemed only natural for Roger to mirror the action to kiss Brian. With John effectively quieted for the moment, Roger took some time to calm down, keeping the kiss with Brian slow. Brian seemed to understand, his hands tangling into Roger’s hair to tug softly, but keeping the same slow pace so that they could catch their breath.

There was another loud sound from next to them, and Brian pulled away first to check on the others. Roger let his head fall against Brian’s chest so that he could watch as well. Freddie was pulling off John’s underwear, neither of them seeming to worry about going slow or catching their breath. Roger couldn’t help but laugh a bit at John, his earlier hesitance having completely vanished, as the younger man kicked his underwear to the other side of the room and grabbed Freddie’s hand to lead it to his erection. Freddie didn’t complain as John wrapped Freddie’s hand around himself. Freddie kissed John and expertly gathered the precome leaking from his tip, spreading it enough to start wanking John quickly. Satisfied, John kissed Freddie again, moving his own hand away to do the same for Freddie.

As much as Roger hated the idea of looking away from his two beautiful boyfriends, he knew that Brian was probably ready for his underwear to go too, and Roger wanted nothing more than for all of them to finally be naked. Roger kissed Brian again, more heated this time, yelping when Brian bit and sucked on his bottom lip. It sent a rush through Roger’s body, straight to his throbbing dick. He let his hands trail down Brian’s back. When Roger reached fabric, he pushed his fingers beneath the waistband, not waiting to grab at Brian’s arse. He pulled away when Brian gasped, only to move his hands around Brian’s front and cupping the bulge he found there. 

“Rog, please,” Brian panted against Roger’s lips. Roger quickly pushed down Brian’s briefs and grabbed Brian’s cock, pumping a few times before Brian stopped him. “Wait.”

Obediently, Roger slowed his hand, looking up so that his eyes could meet Brian’s. 

“Can I suck you off?”

Roger remembered the first time Brian had said those words to him, all those years ago. A bit of nerves and panic mixed with a hangover headache. The taste of coffee on both their tongues. Not even lasting long enough for the last bit of his coffee to get chilled. And now, with Brian looking ready to just drop to his knees and worship Roger, their boyfriends (Roger would never get sick of using that word) barely a foot away from them, Roger couldn’t believe it was really happening. It had to be some strange, beautiful dream.

With a nod from Roger, Brian was on the ground in front of him, tracing his tongue lightly over the veins in Roger’s cock until Roger wasn’t sure if he could stay standing. He leaned a bit to rest his head on John’s shoulder, one hand wrapping around John’s back to feel him move against Freddie, the other tangling in Brian’s hair hoping to ground himself a little. When Brian started sucking, Roger buried his face in John’s shoulder, trying to bury the high pitched whines with little success. 

Losing himself in the feeling of Brian’s mouth, Roger didn’t even notice Freddie had left them until John moved and his tongue was suddenly flicking over Roger’s nipples. He couldn’t help but buck his hips, choking Brian a bit, sharp shocks of pleasure shooting down his spine with every lick and bite. Somehow in the haze, Roger was able to spot Freddie rifling through his nightstand, pulling out a box of condoms and his large bottle of lube. 

“You boys coming?” Freddie called out, moving to sit on the edge of his bed with his legs spread. Roger would’ve called him a tart, but his mouth was much too dry to form any real words.

John was the first to join him, pulling Freddie into another kiss, but then sitting on the bed next to him instead of initiating anything again. Not as brazen as Freddie, John sat with one leg up, not quite hiding his erection, but giving him the allusion of modesty. They sat patiently, waiting for Roger and Brian.

Roger helped pull Brian to his feet, missing the wet heat of Brian’s mouth, but very excited for what came next. They kissed again, quickly as to not waste anymore time, before moving back to the others.

“Okay,” Roger whispered, fighting back the urge to kiss Freddie and John again. “What next?” He looks at Freddie and John expectantly, assuming they would take the lead.

But Freddie shook his head. “This is happening because of you. I think you should get to decide.”

It was similar to what John had been saying earlier, in some of the hottest dirty talk Roger had ever heard. This was your idea. As if Roger had been the only one to think about doing this. Not that Roger really minded the ability to choose what happened next, it was just a bit overwhelming with all the possibilities, the different positions and combinations, who got to top who. Their first time together was something they would all likely remember for the rest of their lives. Roger had to make sure he made the right decision.

“Might be a bit early to start trying anything too complicated,” Roger said, trying not to sound nervous again. “Probably best to go two and two for now.” Despite enjoying the fantasy John had laid out, Roger didn’t think he could handle being taken by all three of them at once just yet, not when he was already this worked up. Maybe next time.

While Roger worked on puzzling out a suitable arrangement, he could feel Brian starting to mouth at his neck again. In front of him, similarly impatient now, John had reached over to start playing with Freddie, tracing fingertips over his thighs, up to his stomach, over his cock and balls and everywhere else he could reach to tease him. It was a bit distracting, and almost was enough for Roger to decide that John and Freddie should pair up while Roger fucked Brian. 

But that wasn’t quite right. Not this time. Roger watched as Freddie glanced up at him, biting his lip as John continued to tease him. Freddie was so beautiful. Maybe they should start this in the same place it all started. The Kensington flat might be gone, but Roger would never forget his first time, the sudden realization of so many new possibilities. 

“Freddie?”

“Yes, darling,” Freddie answered, voice a bit strained.

“I want you to fuck me this time.” There was a beat of silence, when Brian stopped his biting kisses to smile into Roger’s neck, John’s hand finally left Freddie, and Freddie nodded, still biting his lip but now in anticipation. “And John could fuck Brian? I know it’s been awhile since you bottomed, Bri. Sorry about that.”

Brian chuckled, obviously also thinking about the last few times they had been together, Roger begging for Brian to fuck him, so turned on by the hope and anxiety at the idea, the chance, of them all being together after John and Freddie finally had sex. But Roger also knew Brian enjoyed bottoming too, and that John would be able to give Brian everything he could possibly want. And Roger would be right there next to him.

“That is an excellent idea, Roger,” Brian said, walking around Roger to give him a deep kiss before turning to face John. 

John stood, running his hands over Brian’s chest, smearing shiny little trails of Freddie’s precome over his skin accidentally. “How do you want us, Roger?”

Roger smiled, taking a moment to finally kiss John again like he had been aching to do through the entire conversation, before yanking Freddie to his feet. “Brian lie down first. On your back. I think I have an idea.”

“Oh, that’s dangerous,” Brian joked as he crawled onto the bed, flipping over and getting himself comfortable. His dark curls spilled out over Freddie’s silk sheets, his long, beautiful limbs awkwardly arranging themselves to avoid taking up too much space. Roger could help but smile, completely besotted. 

John took his cue, sitting on his knees between Brian’s feet, leaving plenty of room for Roger to arrange himself and Freddie. “I dunno. The last idea he had was alright.”  
Roger squawked in mock annoyance. “Just alright? Don’t lie, Deaky, you know you love me.”

“I do,” John answered simply. Roger hadn’t actually been expecting that. He had meant it as a joke, the normal banter they always shared. But John’s answer was serious, honest. And it was quite clear that John had meant it as more than the friendly, brotherly love they all readily admitted to without hesitance. 

Though Roger thought his heart was about to beat out of his chest at John’s calm confession, he couldn’t just leave it there. “I love you too,” Roger said honestly, making sure to look John in the eyes, so John knew he meant it too. 

And for that tiny moment, it was just Roger and John. They grabbed each other, kissing each other deeply, Roger’s hands cradling John’s face and John grasping tightly at Roger’s shoulders. It didn’t last long, knowing where they were and what they were about to do, but they couldn’t help grinning widely at each other and giggling when they finally pulled away.

“That was adorable,” Freddie said, teasing but with a genuine smile on his face. Brian’s smile was the same. 

Roger decided to go all out. He stretched himself to lean over Brian, hands on Brian’s chest, and sighed with a smile. “I love you, Brian.”

“I love you too, Roger. But you should’ve known that from the start.” Roger could still hear the way Brian had whispered the words in Roger’s dream that first night, maybe not a dream after all. They kissed, quick, but pouring every ounce of love they had felt for each other through so many years, since before they had even met the others. No less love for Freddie and John, but definitely true and lasting for Brian and Roger.

Last, but definitely not least, Roger turned to Freddie. “And you,” Roger whispered, no longer afraid. “I love you, Fred.”

It was easy to ignore the way Freddie’s eyes teared up a bit. Freddie kissed him hard, consuming Roger in his lips, in his heat and warmth, and when he looked again, the tears were gone. “I love you too, Rog. Always.”

Behind them, Roger could hear Brian and John, possibly another confession, possibly whispering about how adorable Freddie and Roger were. Roger kissed Freddie again, hands moving, touching, scratching, trying to anchor himself somewhere on Freddie. Freddie’s mouth moved to Roger’s chest and Roger’s hand moved to Freddie’s cock, making it clear that the short interlude was over. Roger needed him and he needed him now. 

In the short few seconds it took Freddie to collect the lube from where he had set it on top of the nightstand next to the box of condoms, Roger turned over, crawling forward so that he rested on his hands and knees with his head resting on Brian’s chest. It was a way to make sure the four of them were close enough to all touch each other at once without the positions getting too complicated. Roger could easily lean forward or backward to kiss any of them, would be able to bury his head in Brian’s skin if he got too loud, and, best of all, could take advantage of Brian’s need to have something in his mouth at all times during sex, close enough to bring his fingers to Brian’s mouth to suck on. 

Freddie seemed to agree with Roger’s idea, having already lubed up his fingers and painting them between Roger’s arse to get him wet. The lube was passed to John, and an awkward moment was spent rearranging limbs so that Brian could spread his legs wide enough and that John could stuff a pillow under Brian’s hips for a decent angle. But sure enough, just as Roger had predicted, they were able to fit themselves together perfectly.

It really did feel perfect though. Lazily kissing Brian through the cute little “ah ah ah” noises Brian always made that Roger had fallen in love with and through Roger’s own, much louder, moans and whines. John’s hair tickling Roger’s back as he leaned over Brian and worked him open, talking so much that Roger could barely keep up with his words, a mix of loving odes to all three of them and pure dirty porn flowing from his lips. Feeling Freddie’s fingers stretching him open, careful not to hurt Roger, but fucking him fast and deep, pressing on his prostate enough to keep Roger begging for more and leaking onto the sheets beneath him. It was heaven.

“Please please, Freddie, I fucking need you now. Please don’t make me wait. I can’t wait. Please, I want you so fucking bad.” With three of Freddie’s fingers pushing inside him at a rapid pace, Roger was so close. He need Freddie to hurry up and get inside him so that he could come on Freddie’s cock. 

Had he said that last bit out loud? With the way Freddie was groaning, pulling back to grab a condom from the box, tossing one to John while he was there, it did seem like the filter between Roger’s brain and his mouth had finally failed completely. But it didn’t matter, because then Freddie was lining himself up and pushing into Roger. And Roger could feel nothing but Freddie and Brian and John, all surrounding him, completing him. 

Roger lost track of things from there. Freddie pounded into him, starting gently, but going faster and harder as Roger continued to beg for more. Roger buried his face into Brian’s chest, one hand trying to claw its way into Brian’s thigh, but finding John’s hand gripping there already and holding the hand instead. Roger’s mouth was on Brian’s chest, his nipple, his throat, then he was being pulled up to drown in Brian’s kisses, both of them needy and loud as their lovers fucked them.

It could’ve been hours or minutes. Roger was curling his toes with the effort not to come, to make this last a little longer. Freddie’s hands were petting his back, telling him how good he was, how tight and hot and perfect, how Freddie wanted to fuck him forever. And Roger would let him. If it meant he could stay curled up into Brian’s chest, could listen to the sounds of John and Freddie sharing messy kisses above him, Roger would stay in this moment forever without hesitation.

But Roger couldn’t hold out forever. The moment Brian’s hand wormed its way around the mess of limbs to find Roger’s dick, the same moment Brian dipped his head to bite into Roger’s neck and suck as hard as he could at his skin, Roger came. It was like an explosion, filling Roger’s entire body until he was shouting into Brian’s skin, clamping down on Freddie inside him. It felt like it would never stop, like he would stay in this constant state of combustion. Yet somehow, Roger still managed to move his hand to return the favor for Brian, only a few touches until Brian was coming too. He bit down even harder into Roger’s neck, hard enough Roger would be surprised if he hadn’t broken the skin a bit and there was no question it would leave a mark for weeks. 

Distantly, Roger could hear Freddie and John’s orgasms, but it was like Roger’s ears were ringing. Or, more accurately, like his head was too fuzzy to process the sounds correctly. Roger could feel Freddie’s fingers digging into the skin at his hips, his head pressing against Roger’s back and harsh breaths tickling him. He could see John’s body tense, his hips thrusting out of time, the sure sign that the bassist with perfect rhythm was having an earth-shattering orgasm. 

No one moved for so long that Roger was almost able to catch his breath, his entire body buzzing. His legs ached from being trapped in one position for so long, but Roger didn’t ask Freddie to move just yet. John moved first, gently pulling out of Brian and pinching off his condom. He held out a hand to Freddie, a clear offer that only lovers could possibly be comfortable with, but neither batted an eye when Freddie handed over his own spent condom to toss in the trash. John was gone just long enough for Freddie to maneuver Roger onto his side next to Brian. A much more comfortable position. Roger thanked him with a kiss.

John returned with a towel, wiping them all down one by one. Roger cuddled into Brian, who had rolled onto his side to wrap an arm around Roger and to make more room behind him for John. Freddie spooned up behind Roger and John did the same for Brian, happy to ignore the slightly awkward angle from both him and Roger being shorter than Brian. They made it work, wrapping arms around each other, pressing kisses into the closest bits of skin they could reach, whispering “I love you’s” to each other without having to fear rejection. This was heaven too.

“That wasn’t too bad of an idea, Rog,” Brian whispered sleepily into Roger’s hair. 

Roger couldn’t help but laugh, despite fighting off sleep himself. “Thank you for admitting it.”

He could feel someone’s fingers petting through his hair, someone else’s thumb was rubbing soothing circles into his hip. Roger couldn’t help it. He fell asleep, happy and warm, surrounded by the men he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know any ideas you have for what the boys can do next. Come chat with me at unicornsapplesandstuff.tumblr.com too!


End file.
